Una vida diferente
by Smile.Believe.Love
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Harry Potter si sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche? Ciertamente sería muy diferente. Con Voldemort acechando a su familia y a sus amigos, ¿podrá Harry unirse a la batalla contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK Rowling y WB. Lo único mio es esta historia creada sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

**Camino a Hogwarts**

–Mamá, mamá, mamá, MAMÁ, MAMÁAAAAA–gritó el pequeño Harry mientras saltaba sobre la cama de sus padres una y otra vez mientras su padre se reía en la esquina de la habitación

–¿qué sucede Harry? Nunca te había visto tan emocionado– dijo su madre mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo y centraba de nuevo su atención en el pequeño niño que había dejado de saltar

–Mamá, ¿se te ha olvidado? No puedo creerlo. A papá no se le ha olvidado, ¿verdad que no papá? –Harry volteó a ver a su padre instándolo a hablar

–No, no se me ha olvidado. No puedo creer que se haya olvidado Lily–exclamó James con un falso tono de escepticismo mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa en la cama

–Pues para la información de ambos no se me ha olvidado

–¿A no? Y ¿qué es lo que no se te ha olvidado? –preguntó suspicazmente el pequeño niño con la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente

–Pues que mi pequeño bebito va hoy a su primer año a Hogwarts–mientras decía esto, Lily le apretujaba las pequeñas mejillas a su hijo de forma amorosa

–Mamá, no hagas eso– exclamó el pequeño Harry avergonzado

–Bueno, señorito no-me-gusta-que-mamá-me-apretuje-las-mejillas, es hora de que vayas a ducharte y a arreglarte para ir a King Cross

–Sí señor– exclamó Harry mientras hacía un saludo militar y se marchó a su habitación cantando algo que sonaba a 'Hoy me voy a Hogwarts'

–Creo que deberíamos alistarnos nosotros también. ¿Qué te parece si ahorramos agua? – dijo James mientras movía sus cejas de manera insinuadora a su esposa, lo que ocasionó una carcajada y un golpe por parte de esta

–Nunca cambias

–Pero es por eso que me amas

–Sí, y siempre lo haré

–Así que… creo que me merezco un beso–Lily se rió ante esto y se fue acercando poco a poco a su esposo hasta que unieron sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso

–¡PUAG! Tenía que haberme imaginado que me encontraría con algo como esto

–Hola Sirius, es un gusto verte– dijo Lily con una sonrisa– quisiera saber hasta cuándo seguirás apareciéndote en la habitación a diestra y siniestra

–Bueno, es que siempre espero que algún día botes al fanfarrón de James y me elijas a mí– exclamó Sirius viendo a su amigo

–También es un gusto volverte a ver Canuto– exclamó el mejor amigo de Sirius, James– ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

–Bueno, mi ahijado va hoy por primera vez a Hogwarts y quiero ir con él

–Debería de haber supuesto eso. Bueno, Sirius acompáñame abajo, así Harry se lleva una sorpresa

–Sí, sí. Vamos cuatro ojos

–¡HEY!

Sirius y James se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre quien era mejor que quien. Lily se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras se encaminaba al baño

James Potter y Sirius Black habían sido amigos desde hace muchos años atrás, cuando los dos estaban en Hogwarts e iban a la misma casa, Gryffindor. Su amistad se basaba más que todo en molestarse todo el día entre sí, al igual que molestar a todos a su alrededor.

Cuando James y Sirius se encontraban ya en la cocina "preparando" el desayuno, James tomó la palabra

–Tengo que serte sincero Sirius. Estoy preocupado, han visto ya a varios mortífagos por las calles, y han asesinado a una bruja del Ministerio

–Bueno, no creo que Voldemort vaya a resurgir todavía, en realidad nadie sabe donde se encuentra o si en verdad está muerto. Pero la Orden está cada vez más fuerte, y ya pudimos con él y sus vasallos una vez.

–Pero quien me preocupa es Harry. Tu sabes lo que dice la profecía y Voldemort va es tras él y todos lo que lo defiendan

–Lo sé, a todos nos preocupa Harry. Pero lo tenemos mejor protegido que a los presos de Azkaban. Ya verás que el nariz de rendija no podrá hacerle nada, James.

Con un suspiro James se volvió hacia la cocina y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno mientras Sirius se sentaba en la mesa y ojeaba el diario El Profeta.

Desde lo alto de la escalera se podía escuchar a Harry batallando con la jaula de su lechuza y su baúl y cómo su madre le ofrecía ayuda '¡Baúl locomotor!' exclamó ésta y el baúl bajó flotando hasta el vestíbulo, donde pusieron a un lado la jaula de Hedwig, la lechuza blanca de ojos ambarinos del pequeño Harry.

–Harry– susurró Lily– tenemos una sorpresa para ti

–¿qué cosa mamá?

–Tienes que taparte los ojos mientras te llevo a la cocina, ¿sí?

–Sí, sí, sí. Vamos, vamos– exclamó el niño mientras se cubría los ojos.

–¿Preparado Harry?

–Siiiiiiiiiiii

–Bueno, ya puedes ver

Harry descubrió sus ojos más rápido de lo normal y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba su sorpresa

–¡TÍO SIRIUS! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras corría a abrazar a su padrino, o como el le decía 'su tío'

–¡Harry! Cuánto me alegro de verte. Me parece que cada vez estás más pequeño y debilucho ¿eh?

–¡hey! Claro que no, mira que cuando regrese puedo echarte un maleficio– exclamó Harry indignado mientras sacaba su varita y los demás se reían

–Calma, calma. Además, nunca podrías contra tu apuesto, elegante, buenmozo, varonil, excelente mago y alto padrino. ¿A que no?

–Quizás yo no–por ahora, añadió en su mente– pero mi padre sí que podría

–¡Uy! mira cómo tiemblo

–Bueno, bueno niños–dijo Lily haciendo hincapié en el 'niños'– deberíamos desayunar ya, que se nos está haciendo tarde y lo que menos queremos es que Harry pierda el tren

–A ver– dijo James acercándose con el desayuno a la mesa– tocino, tostadas y huevos para Harry, Lily y yo… y para Sirius– sacó su varita– comida para perros. A que te gusta tu desayuno ¿eh?

Todos en la mesa se rieron, incluyendo Sirius, quien después sacó su propia varita e hizo que apareciera un desayuno como el de los demás

–Muy gracioso James… Muy gracioso– dijo Sirius después de un rato mirando malignamente a su mejor amigo

Después que todos terminaron de desayunar, metieron las cosas de Harry a la cajuela del auto de sus padres. Sirius iba en la parte de atrás escuchando sus emocionados comentarios sobre lo que haría cuando llegara a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la estación King Cross en Londres, Harry estaba pegando saltos en su asiento desesperado por salir, mientras su padrino se reía silenciosamente por la emoción de su ahijado. Al bajarse del auto, la madre de Harry lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y le susurró que no se separara de ella.

Era fácil deducir el por qué de la emoción de Harry por ir a Hogwarts, su padre y su tío se habían encargado de contarle todas las cosas maravillosas y extraordinarias que habían dentro del encantado castillo, al igual que le contaron todas las aventuras y travesuras que realizaron en su época y los dolores de cabeza que le daban a todos los profesores

Cuando llegaron a los andenes 9 y 10, esperaron a que no hubiese muggles a la vista y entraron al andén 9 y ¾. Harry quedó anonadado al atravesar el muro de piedra que parecía sólido y observó boquiabierto el gran tren negro con rojo que tenía al frente 'Expreso de Hogwarts'

Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras su padre y su padrino llevaban su baúl y su lechuza hasta el tren.

–Harry, tienes que prometerme que te vas a portar muy bien y vas a hacerle caso a los profesores. No vayas al bosque prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Está claro?

–Si mamá– dijo Harry con un suspiro. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver esos animales mágicos y los misterios que escondía el bosque prohibido

–Harry, no escuches a tu mamá, tienes que hacer muchas travesuras y disfrutar mucho. Come a reventar en los banquetes y hazles unos cuantos maleficios a los demás de mi parte– dijo Sirius a su ahijado, buscando la manera de que Lily no escuchara.

–Te escuché Sirius. No puedes hacer eso Harry. Espero no recibir ninguna lechuza con quejas sobre ti

–Sí mamá

–Tienes que divertirte hijo, pero de una manera responsable, estudia mucho y haz muchos amigos nuevos. Haz caso a lo que te digan tus profesores y escríbenos constantemente. ¿Está bien?

–Sí papá–dijo el pobre Harry aburrido de los sermones de sus padres, el solo quería montarse en el expreso e ir al famoso colegio de magia que tanto había esperado por ir. El expreso silbó, lo cual era su anuncio de que saldría en pocos momentos de la estación y Harry se emocionó aún más.

–Te quiero mi pequeñín– dijo Lily a su pequeño hijo, mientras lo abrazaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–También te quiero mamá

–Hey, ¿y a mí no me dices nada?

–También te quiero papá– dijo Harry con una sonrisa a su padre mientras lo abrazaba. Sirius carraspeó reclamando por un poco de atención y Harry hizo lo mismo con él.

Harry subió al expreso y se quedó observando por una de las ventanas a su familia, pequeña, pero era su familia. Su padre pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre quien se encontraba a punto de llorar y Sirius le guiño un ojo a su ahijado.

Cuando perdió a su familia de vista, Harry se preparó para vivir una nueva aventura…

Una aventura mágica

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, he regresado con otra historia (mis otras historias están en hiatus), espero terminar ésta.. porque en verdad me gusta el tema. Se me ocurrió después de leer El prisionero de Azkaban y bueno aquí está<em>

_Si les gustó dejen un review, si no, también._

**Smile **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK Rowling y WB. Lo único mio es esta historia creada sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba lentamente dentro del tren de Hogwarts, asombrándose y maravillándose con lo que veía. Mientras caminaba por los vagones divisó una cabellera pelirroja que para él ya era muy común.<p>

–¡Ron! – exclamó Harry mientras se adentraba en el vagón en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo

–¡Harry! Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuando llegarías. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

–Fenomenales, Sirius me llevó muchas veces a volar en su nueva moto y mi mamá le echó una gran regañina como siempre. ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

–Como siempre. Mamá andaba como loca porque este es mi primer año en Hogwarts y porque a Percy lo nombraron Prefecto de Gryffindor. Los gemelos se la pasan molestando a mamá y Ginny hablando de ti todo el tiempo– con esto un pequeño sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del pelinegro

Harry y Ron eran amigos desde que tenían memoria, esto debido a que los padres de ambos eran parte de La Orden del Fénix, una organización secreta que se encargaba de luchar contra los mortífagos

La amistad de Harry y Ron era más como una relación de hermanos, todas las travesuras y sus aventuras las vivían juntos. Siempre juntos de un lado para el otro.

–Tengo una mascota nueva por cierto– exclamó Ron– es Scabbers– dijo mientras sacaba una rata que parecía muy grande como para ser una rata común y corriente– es algo fea y un poco patética, pero debe ser porque era de Percy

–No se ve tan mal Ron, está un poco gorda, pero yo la veo bien– dijo Harry mintiéndole un poco a su amigo. La familia Weasley no era muy adinerada que digamos, así que una mentirita blanca no podía hacer daño

–Disculpen– dijo una niña de cabello bastante alborotado– ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? La mayoría de los vagones están llenos y no me gustaría sentarme con los Slytherins

–Sí claro, pasa. Yo soy Harry y este es Ron

–Mucho gusto Harry, Ron. Yo soy Hermione

–Igual– respondió Ron fijándose en lo bonita que era la chica. Con cabello y ojos marrones claros y rasgos finos era quizá una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en sus cortos 11 años de vida

El trayecto en tren hasta Hogwarts pasó en un parpadeo, bueno, quizás como millones de parpadeos. Hermione asombró a sus nuevos amigos con sus conocimientos a pesar de que ella era de familia muggle

.

.

**_NOVIEMBRE_**

–¡JAMES!

–Oh no, oh no, oh no– eso era en lo único que podía pensar James Potter al recibir el grito de su esposa desde el piso de arriba– por favor que no se haya enterado de la escoba nueva de Harry– dijo susurrándose a sí mismo

–¡JAMES! – gritó nuevamente su esposa

–V-voy c-cariño

James se apresuró al piso de arriba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Lily cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy pero que muy terrorífica, aunque claro, eso no evitaba que James se la pasara haciendo niñerías a diestra y siniestra

–Lily, ¿dónde estás? –preguntó James ya en el piso superior de su casa en el Valle de Godric

–E-en el baño

–Escucha Lily, si es por la escoba que le compré a Harry no me regañes por eso, solo quería qu…– James se calló súbitamente ante la mirada de confusión que su esposa le daba– hecho por el cual no me has llamado hasta aquí ¿cierto?

–No. ¿Pero qué es eso de otra escoba James? Habíamos quedado en que Harry no tendría otra escoba hasta que la que tiene ya no le sirviera más. Pero eso no viene al caso. Tengo algo que decirte

–Está bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

–Estoy embarazada

James se le quedó mirando en blanco, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar las palabras que su esposa le acababa de decir. Embarazada. Un bebé. De repente y sin señales de aviso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro

–¡LILY! ¡ES MARAVILLOSO! Oh Merlín. Un bebé. Otro. Necesitamos una cuna, ropa, juguetes. Tengo que decírselo a Sirius. Y Remus. Y Harry– James parecía un niño en una juguetería mientras enumeraba todas las cosas que había que hacer y las que había que preparar, Lily solo se reía y se alegraba de ver a su esposo completamente feliz– Te amo tanto Lily. Otro bebé. Tuyo y mío–El pelinegro abrazó a su esposa mientras la besaba y Lily suspiró contra sus labios.

–¡ASCO! ¿Qué no se cansan de besarse siempre? Puag

–Sirius déjalos en paz. Además, no recuerdo que dijeras lo mismo esta mañana cuando estabas bastante ocupado besándote con Hestia– Sirius enrojeció y Remus supo que había dado en el clavo

La pareja se separó reticentemente y se giraron a ver a las personas que invadían la privacidad de su baño de nuevo.

–¡Sirius! ¡Remus! Tenemos algo que decirles. Vamos a tener un bebé

–Ehm, James, no sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero los hombres no pueden tener bebés entre sí. Además, yo no juego para ese equipo. Pero a lo mejor Remus sí–dijo Sirius mientras subía y bajaba las cejas repetidamente

–Sirius, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no soy gay?

–No es lo que a mí me parece

–Ya vas a ver Sirius Black, un día de estos quizás simplemente decida cortarte todo tu cabello y dejártelo al rape. ¿Qué te parec... –Remus fue abruptamente interrumpido por Lily

–Esperen, esperen. James y yo somos los que vamos a tener el bebé. No ustedes.

–Oh, ya veo. Felicidades chicos– dijo Remus abrazando a sus amigos

–Sí lo mismo por aquí, felicidades–dijo Sirius mientras hacía lo mismo

–Aprovechando que ya están aquí hay algo que queríamos decir. James y yo siempre habíamos dicho que si teníamos otro bebé su padrino s... – Lily fue cortada por un repentino baile de victoria por parte de la mascota de la casa, mejor conocido como Sirius

–¡AJA! LO SABÍA. Otro ahijado para Sirius. Toma eso Remus. ¡JA!

–En realidad Padfoot, queríamos que Remus fuera su padrino– Sirius detuvo su baile de la victoria mientras veía como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su amigo lobo

–Vaya chicos, gracias de verdad

–Que sepáis que el próximo es mío

–Dudo mucho que vayamos a tener otro aparte de este, Sirius.

–No me importa. Los encerraré en un closet para que hagan otro si es necesario

Ante esto todos estallaron en carcajadas debido a la cara de seriedad con la que su amigo dijo esto

.

.

A Harry le habían dicho muchas veces lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts, pero vivirlo en persona era mucho mejor que escucharlo de tus padres y tus tíos. Le encantaban todas sus clases, incluso pociones, la cual sería mucho mejor si Snape no diera la clase. El profesor de cabello grasiento parecía tener algo en contra del pequeño Potter.

Todas las semanas recibía cartas de sus padres contándole como estaba todo por casa. Claro que su padrino y su tío Remus también mandaban cartas ocasionales preguntándole al pequeño Harry sobre sus travesuras.

Harry y Ron se habían convertido en mejores amigos de Hermione, aunque ella muchas veces fuese insufrible con los estudios y obligarlos a hacer las tareas. Pero bueno, así era Hermione, y a Ron le encantaba

Cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo en el castillo. A Harry le había comenzado a escocer la cicatriz cada vez que entraba al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y había un inmenso perro de tres cabezas cuidando algo en el tercer piso–lo cual Harry y sus amigos habían descubierto tras buscar un escondite para resguardarse del molesto Sr. Filch–.

Era principios de noviembre cuando Harry recibió una carta de sus padres diciendo que iban a ir al castillo para hablar sobre algo importante con él. Harry esperaba que no fuese para evitar que él estuviese en el equipo de Quidditch

.

.

–Al fin, pensé que esa clase no iba a terminar nunca–suspiró Ron mientras salían de la última clase del día, Historia de la Magia.

–Pues a mí me pareció muy interesante la clase de hoy ¿A ti no Harry? ¿Harry?

–¿Eh? Ah no no, el profesor Binns hace que todo sea aburrido–dijo Harry

–Potter–llamó una voz muy familiar para los tres amigos

–¿Sí profesor Snape? –Preguntó Harry evitando rodar los ojos. De todos los profesores, Severus Snape era el más insoportable

–Venga acá un momento. Sus amigos pueden irse, no necesitan estar aquí–dijo despectivamente

–Los veo en el Gran Salón–dijo Harry despidiéndose con la mano y caminando hacia donde el profesor Snape le esperaba

–¿De qué quería hablarme profesor?

–De su mediocre ensayo. Creí que había dejado claro que no iba a aceptar que nadie en mi clase escribiera cosas insulsas e insípidas en los ensayos o tareas que asignase. Pero claro, era de esperarse, su padre siempre fue igual de mediocre

–Pero profesor, escribí todo lo asignó para el ensayo en ese pergamino, busqué en libros de la biblioteca incluso, me parece injusto que…

–¿Injusto? –Snape interrumpió a Harry– La vida no es justa señor Potter y deber… –Snape fue cortado abruptamente por alguien que se aproximaba a su encuentro

–Creo que no deberías decir más nada Snape–Los ojos de Lily Potter destellaban tanto odio como le era posible–Harry y sus compañeros son de primer año apenas, me parece a mí que estás totalmente fuera de lugar. Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto

–¡Mamá! –Harry fue hasta donde su madre y la abrazó–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Harry cariño, ¿cómo estás? Recuerda que te dijimos que íbamos a venir al castillo para hablar contigo

–Oh, cierto

–Con tu permiso, o sin él, nos vamos Snape. Buenas noches– dijo Lily mirándole con indiferencia. La madre y su hijo pasaron a su lado y cuando se habían ido Severus suspiró.

Era la primera vez en años que veía a Lily y admiró cómo estaba más hermosa que nunca, su cabello caía como una maravillosa cascada por su espalda, y parecía brillar. Sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca y la cara de felicidad que puso al ver a su hijo fue suficiente para que Severus se diera cuenta de lo que había perdido

Dándose media vuelta, Severus se dirigió a su oficina, recordando cómo extrañaba a la pelirroja que ya _nunca_ podría pertenecerle.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA!<p>

Lo sé, no he actualizado como en un millón de años. Pero simplemente las ideas no venían, sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. 13 en el primer capitulo. WOW**

Por allí me dijeron en un Review que Harry parecía un poco infantil con lo de saltar en la cama y eso. Pues creo que si yo fuese ese día a Hogwarts me montaría hasta en el techo LOL

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer :D**

En el proximo capitulo: se desvela el misterio de cómo Harry y sus padres sobreviven, y quizá.. un hermano mayor ¿celoso? Veremos..


End file.
